RWBY: The Grim Reaper
by DuhReapa
Summary: We were just normal soldiers in a normal world but what happens when a mission goes wrong and the best squad in the U.S. military dies. Follow Grim Reaper Actual as he tries to find a new life in a different world. AU Blake/OC Yang/OC Ruby/OC Weiss/OC M-rated for language and slight romance (May get more heated later on).
1. Chapter 1: Dead Mans Hand

**A poll has been opened on the forum for this story. Please vote as it determines the continuation of this story or if I rewrite it. Thank you. -DuhReapa**

** forum/RWBY-The-Grim-Reaper-News-Chat-with-Author-and-Polls/163802/**

Pain.. pain was a good feeling. Pain means life and if you don't feel pain then you're D.E.D. I took a look around and just noticed that I was falling and that there were people around me.

'_Who are they'?_ but then I remembered.

_April 24th, 1337_

_Operation 0 Hour_

_David Reaper _

"_This is Grim Reaper Actual requesting mission details over" I said into the radio. "Roger Grim Reaper Actual this is Overlord your mission goes as follows, you are to infiltrate a Russian nuclear base and retrieve a V.I.P, counter sign Flash, Lightning. Suit up and dress for counter terrorism operations, Good luck and godspeed." "Squad" I called "Time for some action". "Yes Squad leader" Grim Reaper 3 sucked up to his C.O. Grim Reaper 3 was Tyler "Arma" OA a childhood friend of mine, He was my medic, he carried a M16A4 with a underbarrel M203. Grim Reaper 2 was my brother Doug Reaper, he was my sniper, He always carried a M82A4 Barrett 50 BMG caliber sniper rifle, He believed big guns get you big tits… Always a ladies man. Then there was Grim Reaper 4, Gaige Fagget another childhood friend of mine, He was my engineer, if I need something blown he was the best for the job, He carried a M4A1 with an underbarrel M26 MASS, Along with some C4 Explosive and a M134 Fire and forget recoilless rifle. Finally there was me "Grim Reaper Actual" the leader of one of the most renown squads in the U.S. military. My real name was David Reaper, I was our teams Fire Support, I carried a M249 Squad Assault Weapon with a holographic sight and a bipod…And I carried a sword, Everyone else had a knife and I had a fucking sword. "Squad Leader" Gaige broke me out of my thoughts "What should we dress for and what are mission parameters"? "Dress for counter terrorism, Normal Kit we leave in ten, Overlord has given us a snatch and grab mission in a russian nuclear base". "What the mission name" Doug Asked. "Operation 0 Hour" I Replied_

_We Loaded up in the Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk and dusted off towards our potential doom. "Hey David, what do you think about this mission if its with the ruskies and nukes I think were fucked" Doug said. "I don't know Doug and frankly I have a bad feeling about this, Lets just keep our heads down and watch our sectors anything could happen and i'm not taking any chances." "This is gonna be the cold war all over again" Gaige said. The co-pilot signaled Tyler, "One minute" Tyler Relayed. "Ok gear up" I called. Exactly one minute later the copper hovered just above the ground, we all jumped from the chopper and did a 360 Degree scan of the area. "No Enemies in sight" Doug confirmed our assumptions using the thermal sight of his rifle. "How are there no fucking… Ok just keep a look out lets get to the V.I.P." I commanded over the radio. _The Mission was going good there was no enemies in sight… But thats unusual these are Russians not SISI guerrillas. "_Clear, clear" We called out as he breached the target room. "Hey Freeze" I called as I saw the V.I.P "Flash… Flash… counter or you will be killed". "Lightning" the man called out. "Grim Reaper squad how does it feel to be duped". "What" I said. "Ah but you are so blind Actual you lead your squad to their death" the man turned around with what looked like a nuclear bomb in his hand. I took no chance I shot him through the skull but as luck would have it, it was on a dead man's switch._


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life, A Strange World

All I knew now was that I had a raging headache and a boner and I was falling from the sky. I know remembered who was around me it was Grim Reaper. WTF was going on. "WAKE UP" I screamed the rests of my squads eyes opened and we somersaulted in the air trying to slow our airspeed. By putting our stomachs to the ground and pointing our limbs out. "How are we alive" Doug yelled as we fell to our doom which happened to be a Rose red colored forest. When I was about to hit the ground something black hit me out of the air and knocked me unconscious. I awoke about an hour later from what my watch said. Ok I've survived a nuke and falling from the sky. I looked ok, no injuries or wounds, but I didn't feel to good. Then I remembered I wasn't alone in the fall and suddenly became more worried about my squad then ever. "Doug...Tyler...Gaige where are you guys". I heard a rustle in the bushes, I stood up "Flash… Flash" The huge fucking bear thing burst out of the bushes, I reached for my Nighthawk 45. M1911 but it wasn't in its holster the only thing I had on me was my Blade. But before I could even draw my blade I heard a Single gunshot, from what I could tell it was a 9x19mm and the beast fell on its face. "Grim Reaper?" I called. but only a single person stood behind the beast, a woman in black likely what knocked me out of the sky. Before I could say anything I heard the word "Actual" to my right. My squad burst out of the bushes with more women behind them. "Sir please stop your bleeding we would like to help you" The girl in red who looked not much older than me said to my brother. "2 sitrep" I called as i got out my FAK(First Aid kit). "Shits fucked David I was the only one with equipment beside our blades and Gaige's .357, and my Rifle is FUBAR and i don't have the strength to carry it" Doug told me. _Who the fuck are these people, why are they here, and where are we? I thought. _"Injuries range from broken fingers to concussions and some bleeding". Doug continued. "Yeah… Tyler patch him up I still got my FAK" I said to Tyler while tossing him the kit. I took a look around then I looked back at the girls. The first girl I saw had long bright yellow hair and was wearing a tan vest and short shorts. _Pfft Typical women of the 24th century. _The Second girl had a pony tail white hair and wore a white and red dress, she had the look of being a higher being than those around her and I immediately knew she was an "Ice Queen". The third girl was the one who looked my age she had short black hair with red tips and wore a blood red cloak and a bandelier around her waist. And finally Miss black and mysterious who had long black hair, She wore a black vest and white undershirt and ribbons around her wrists. Along with a Bow? yeah a bow on her head. Red must have noticed me looking them over because she said "Hi my names Ruby, this is my team we are students at beacon academy we were on a mission and noticed you guys falling from the sky". "Yeah it was kinda out of the ordinary so we decided to lend a hand my names Yang... You are?" Yellow said as she held out her hand for me to shake. I glared at it and said with my hand on my sword hilt "Captain Reaper 14011337" I said. Doug behind said "Petty officer 3rd class Reaper 69133869".

"Private first class OA 69133769" Tyler said looking over the girls ogling over Ruby.

"3 Game face" I scolded in a war zone or area of threat last thing I wanted was a soldier to fall in love. "Staff Sergeant Fagget 1406357". "Ok then" Yang replied looking confused. "You guys are soldiers aren't you" Black said. "Soldiers of the United States Special Forces, 1st Battalion 1st Company Grim Reaper" I Replied. "United States? That doesn't sound like a kingdom in Remnant" White Said looking confused. "Bless you" Gaige said after she said "Remnant". I glared at Gaige and made a motion for him to put on his "Game Face", " did you say Remnant ma'am". "You guys have no idea where you guys are do you" Black said.


	3. Chapter 2 point 5: A New View

Accelerating thru the sky… accelerating? "what the FUCK happened!" I scream as I freely fall with no control not being able to recall what happened. Trying to slow myself down I see Actual disappear in a split second DA FUCK! I thought. I went to try and notify the others to watch out "LOO…" I blacked out.

calming noises of slight rain, rain and the sweet songs birds make at dusk. laying in a bed of moss even tho it being stressful to sit up. It made a major pain in my stomach like if I got hit with a brute force. My vision gets blurry trying to force my self up, then the smell hit me something really bad, the smell came from me. my vision cleared and there was vomit… vomit all over my fucking gear. "Is… is that my vomit?" I challenged the thought i'd rather drink bleach then be covered in vomit, knowing its mine because before the mission i had eaten an enchilada and there was some in the bile. Trying to get it off the best I could it instead spread around "Mexican food tastes like shit both ways. going down the mouth and out it." "For the hundredth time we all know you think Mexican food tastes rancid" I sigh "Fuck you to Doug!" yelling back as i hear his voice from a far. Scanning the area to see if I can locate Actual or cunt face A.K.A Tyler. "And who might you be?" A woman with sleek white hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white dress just asked who i was. Lost in a train of thought I snap back into reality "Im single what about you" I said as I stretched my arm to greet her after staring at her for a while. SLAP! In an instant my neck jerks to the right with a overwhelming pain. Did She just… just fucking pimp slap my ass. "sorry i shouldn't of said that" I said while standing up since the pain in my face had countered out the abdomen pain. She had her hands on her hips eyeing me up and down with her face all red. After a stare off I decided to walk toward Doug. Not knowing his exact location I head toward some trees. Wrong move i thought when i feel a kick to my side, the pain in my abdomens worse now I can't stand without holding my gut. Swiftly turning around and unholstering the Chiappa Rhino .357 cocking the hammer and aiming down the sights. "WILL YOU STOP THAT!" I screamed with my last bits of breath. I sigh

"I just can't do this anymore" falling over. Coughing up some blood She just looked at me with a worried look. "what" saying after the blood comes out of my mouth. "Are.. are you alright" "Does it look light it because I don't believe so." I said in a mellow tone. Closing my eyes i felt her grab my hand. "What now" "Just shut up you dunce" opening my eyes. what… what the fuck is going on. She has a luminescent look to her like if she was gold, gold flakes shimmering in the sunlight. My heartbeat accelerated to its limits, trying to hide my face I pulled her onto me. "wha..wha… what are you doing!" Her face was bright red. We stayed like that for a while furthermore i felt better like if all my burdens along with the pain was just lifted off me. Was… was this here doing? I didnt care. A few minutes later we were back with David, Doug, Tyler, a few others i didn't know but I was still with her. Still not knowing her name pissed me off but thats my fault.


	4. Chapter 3: Grimm Reaper

"Mister Reaper, we really should get you back to beacon and into the infirmary" Ruby said. "I'll be more than happy to get my squad medical treatment as soon as we find our gear" I replied. "Ugh lets do a quick look around if we don't find anything then we are heading back to beacon" Ruby complied.

About 5 minutes later we found something. "Actual we've found all our primaries except your M249 and 2's 50. is FUBAR". '_Shit at least that's something… wait what's that'_ I looked at the ground "Oh thank god you're safe" I said picking up my Nighthawk. I turned around and saw Gaige shaking his head. "Go blow something 4". '_Ok so we have an M16 with 203, an M4 with a MASS, a .357, and a .45, Plus our blades, body armor, and chest rigs._ I gave my .45 to Doug seeing that he didn't have a working weapon. "Ok I think that's all we are going to find lets head to this "Beacon" place". "Guys we have company" Yang said.

Taking on my game face I asked "What sort of company". I noticed that everyone was looking behind me so I turned around "Sweet black baby Jesus" I said as I saw 50...no 100… no 200 black "Wolves" behind me. Everyone lined up next to me Grim Reaper to my right, Ruby's team to my left. Grim Reaper shouldered their weapons, The girls drew theirs, Ruby even unsheathing a big ass scythe. I drew my blade taking a Fast paced offensive stance. "Do or die" I said. "Do or die Ooo Ra" Grim Reaper Said in unison.

And with that Bullets started flying heads started exploding but even as I was almost close enough range to the wolves all my will and strength was put to me keeping my cool. I made it to the first wolf, It took a swipe at me so in a split second I ducked and swung my sword cutting the wolf in half. Another 2 came at me and tried to attack simultaneously, Luckily they were a few seconds off. I parried the first one and lost my footing and was thrown backwards from the force of its hit. '_Ok don't parry they have too much strength'_ I noticed we only made a dent in their numbers. I charged back into battle, Sword pointed in traditional Japanese bonsai charge. I slide under the closest wolves' legs slashing upward at its stomach, effectively gutting it. I threw myself forward into and cartwheel forcing myself over the next wolf. One wolf threw itself into the air trying to get me mid air. By the time I noticed it was too late. But there's something this wolf doesn't know, A soldier always has another watching his back. The sound of a .357 went off and the wolf's head exploded in a bloody spray covering me in blood. "Thanks 4" I yelled. Almost 10 minutes later the remaining wolves were retreating.

"Yeah don't f with Grim Reaper" Tyler yelled at the wolves. "Stay frosty guys, I want damage reports in 5" I turned to the girls "give us 6 minutes and we can get moving". Ruby nodded. I swung my sword past my leg to my right at stopped it mid swing using gravity to clean the blood off. I took a look over my own gear, I was bloody from the fight but all in all I was good. But then I noticed a crack in my sword near the hilt '_Hmm that might be an issue… I need to stop breaking blades.'_ "Actual, we are low on ammo but there are no new injuries." Doug told me. "Good, lets get moving" I replied giving a thumbs up to Ruby. I turned back to look at my squad and Gaige had one of the wolves' head on his like a hat "What…tha fuck 4" and with that we started out walk.

The walk was silent for about five minutes before Yang said "So uh Actual is it" I Nodded, "Why do you carry a sword when everyone else has a knife". "Well about three years ago" I started


	5. Chapter 4: The Real Grim Reaper

3 Years ago...

Someplace, Afghanianianistan

We were on a typical patrol mission when we decided to clear a building outside of a village, I was new to the Squad and Doug was the leader at the time. "_David you enter behind me, Gaige Tyler go clear the next building" Doug commanded. _But when we breached the door Doug was shot once through the arm, twice through the legs and a few times in the stomach, and he was too weak to fight back. I wielded a M16A4 at the time and the enemy shot my gun and destroyed it. I didn't have a pistol so I drew my knife. Sure it was stupid 5 enemies in one room with guns and one 12 year old soldier. But something inside me opened and I lost all patience and I let loose and disarmed and slit the throats of every fighter in that room. My rage opened up and I made the other fighters suffer for fighting for what they believed in. I fought so hard with that knife that it broke. I slaughtered all of them and what did I get, a promotion. "_Private Reaper because of your actions I am promoting you to Captain, also Petty Officer 3rd Class Reaper is out of action and I don't know if he will ever be able to fight again, Furthermore I am coding you Grim Reaper Actual you are the new leader of Grim Reaper. Also because of your action with the knife we are kiting you out with a sword or your choice, Good luck and good hunting Actual." _My brother was released and allowed to come back into the squad as my second in command and my sniper.

3 Years Later

Unknown, Rose Red Forest Area Unknown

"...And 2 years later we're here" I concluded. "I don't recognize that weaponry or ranks, you guys definitely aren't from a normal kingdom army" Ruby said. "ugh theres that word again kingdom, is there a history teacher or someone really high up we can talk to at this "Beacon"" I asked. "You can talk to professor Ozpin" Black said. "Well whoever I can...What the fuck was that" We all turned our heads towards the sound I just heard. "That's sounds very big and unfriendly, and it might smell me because of my hat" Gaige said. "Deathstalker" Black gasps. I drew my sword just as a giant scorpion burst out of the trees. Just as I saw it, it smacked me with its tail and I smashed into a tree. '_Pain… Pain was all I felt, i've never felt so much pain than this why...oh that's why.'_ I looked down and I had been impaled by a broken branch on the tree I hit. It had gone through my lower left side of my stomach. My sword was too far away for me to reach. All I could do was watch.

Black's P.O.V

'Who were these guys, they say their soldiers and they have gear but, I really think they are either White Fang scouts or...delusional' I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard Gaige? yeah the quiet one thats wearing the beowulf head as a hat. He said somthing about things being able to smell him. Then I heard it, the unmistakable sound of a deathstalker. The squad leader drew his sword and was hit by its tail. 'oh no that didn't look good, he isn't moving we need to kill this thing fast' We spent about five minutes fighting before I noticed the squad leader was awake and moving. I tried using my shadow clone to distract the beast but instead it knocked Gambol Shroud out of my hands and it went flying back towards the squad leader. Because of how it hit my I was stunned and all I could do was watch as its spiked tail came crashing down on me.

Actual's P.O.V.

I was falling asleep I knew I was, all I could do was watch as they continued fighting with the lines from Danger Line by A7X playing through my head. _"'Now I find myself in my own blood...I never meant to leave this world alone… I never meant to hurt the ones who"...IS THAT A FUCKING SWORD IN MY LEG.'_ When Black had been disarmed her sword flew backwards and landed in my leg. In a matter of seconds I knew she was in trouble and took her blade out of my leg and un impaled myself from the tree. I picked up my blade as the weight on her's was too unbalanced for me. I ran forward and pushed black out of the way and caught the tail with my blade. I had put my blade up so fast that it lodged into the stinger. This thing was strong and my strength was giving out. I held the stinger just above my head and to the front a little bit. I could hold it for maybe twenty more seconds, I looked behind me and black was on the ground watching "Move"I Yelled. As soon as she moved my sword broke on the crack that was there previously. It brought its stinger down on me, I was able to move back slightly but its stinger slashed my face hitting my left eye and creating a large wound on my face. I let go releasing my anger, I ran at the Scorpion punching it in the eyes. Black retrieved her blade and went back to attack. The beast tried to hit me with its pincher but I ducked then I noticed it wasn't going for me.

The deathstalker essentially bitch slapped Black. Clouds formed over us and the damnest thing happened.

Black's P.O.V.

The pain was almost unbearable at this point, don't get me wrong I grew up outside the kingdoms if you couldn't fight then you were cast away to survive on your own. But this, this was excruciating. I thought I was dead but then that squad leader stepped in front of me and held back the deathstalker's attacks. I was hit by the deathstalker and as I looked up to see the squad leader get struck by lightning. "DAVID" I heard the brother scream. But was we saw even stunned the deathstalker. Out of the electricity came a man with his shredded armour at his feet. He was shinning gold which was a sign of an aura and there was electricity coursing through his body. I threw Gambol Shroud at the squad leader so he had a weapon. When I threw Gambol Shroud I noticed a lot of blood came off my arm, I looked down and there was blood everywhere.

Actual's P.O.V.

_'Powerrrr'_ I thought in my head as I struck by lightning. I should be dead but instead I feel stronger, faster, better. Black's sword landed at my feet, I picked it up and took a fast paced defensive stance. I waited for the beast to try to stab me with its stinger. When it tried I side stepped it and stabbed the sword in its tail. It whipped its tail backwards in pain, all this did was spin me so I dismembered the tail from it. I landed where it could get me with its pincers. It tried smashing me with its right pincer which with my new found strength I parried it. As soon as I parried it, it took its other claw and tried to cut me in half, I put my arms the the side and stopped it from crushing me. Using all my strength I pushed out and broke its pitcher in half. I took the sword and stabbed it right through its armor killing it. I pulled out the sword and heard Yang yell "Blake!". I turned around and she was bleeding out heavily. "Watch out i'm trained in medical care" Tyler said looking Blake over. "Shes bleeding fast, we need to get her to beacon" Tyler said. "Ruby use your speed to get her back" Yang cried. "I can't carry people for more than a few seconds" Ruby said. Feeling the electricity giving me speed and strength I said "What way is it, Ill run her there". Ruby pointed towards a really tall tower I never saw before. I lent down a picked up Blake, she cried out in pain when I did. _'Shit this is bad'_ she wrapped her arms around my neck and I started running. Running was always difficult for me ever since I got shot in the knee a year ago. But this speed I had it helped greatly, I have no idea where it came from just that there was electricity coursing through my body and I was glowing blue. We were getting closer and closer to Beacon, I ran onto the grounds and ran towards the closest person which happened to be a blonde haired boy with… a tail? Before I could contemplate what it was my vision redded out and I was gone.


	6. Chapter 5: Introduction to SISI

1 year ago…

This has to be the shittiest mission ever. It's 38 Degrees, raining, and we've been crawling through mud for about 42 minutes. David turned back to me "We're coming up on the target location, you guys know the plan". The plan was for me to set up my rifle and give sniper support if the rest of the team's cover was blown. Actual and 3 were to plant explosives in two locations, while 4 had to plant about 40 pounds of C4 under platform supports. All of this was being done to make sure a new terrorist organization named SISI didn't have the resources to fight any time soon. After about ten minutes Actual, 3, and 4 we're leaving the base when 4 hit the clacker. *CRACK* When all the explosives blew a nearby sniper spotted the team. The sniper took one shot and missed, I was trying my best to counter snipe him but I couldn't find him. *CRACK* another round fired off and I saw Actual running in the corner of my eye. *CRACK* there went another round but out of the corner of my eye I watched Actual's knee spray blood and him fall to the ground. The sniper fired another round to finish him off but it missed and I spotted the sniper. "Gotcha bitch" I said as I squeezed the trigger. The 12.7mm bullet traveled 2,779 feet/s, it found its mark right through the sniper's scope and through his skull. "Nothing but a blood stain now" I said over the radio. We made it home and David got medical care but no matter how much physical therapy he got he would never run as fast or as far again… or maybe even run at all.

1 year later

"DAVID" I screamed as he was struck by lighting. '_Hes dead, after everything we've been through he gets stuck by lightning...I still have his .45'_ I thought. But in a matter of seconds David was fighting again with electricity visibly coursing through him. With no regard for his pain whatsoever he killed the scorpion picked up black and started running towards beacon with her in his arms. Tyler turned to me "How is he running? His knee is hardly usable on its own". "What if this is like some MGR shit and the electricity gives him speed and strength" Gaige said. I looked at him "At this point ill accept anything given that theres giant wolves, bears, and scorpions where we are".


	7. Chapter 5 point 5: Krieg the 4th

**Gaige P.O.V.**

Wolves i thought to myself as David speaks "Sweet black baby Jesus!" every one groups up and faces about I stutter for a moment. "holy shit" I said quietly so no one would hear me theres at least 250 of those damn things out there. Great my other side got to me, their heads look nice think i'll juST RIP ONE OFF AND WEAR IT AS A HAT! I chuckled at the thought keeping that to my self I started to fight. One after another they were pouncing and lunging at every one of us. Managing to gun down the first 10 I needed to reload but there was no time so let one pounce on me instead of side stepping. These creatures are really dumb I thought With a quick and decisive motion I snapped the dogs neck with and continued to mutilate its body by first pulling out a knife and skinning of its face. One of the fuckers went to sink its teeth in my arm, Grabbing it with my open hand then turning its head so his throat is visible sink my teeth on his throat and tear its neck. I think I made the other dogs around me afraid because I had their kinds blood all over my face and was wearing one of their pelts as hat turned the rest of them into shitting babies. only a few approached now. They must have their balls the size of fucking mangoes to come at me like this. "Für Ruhm und Tod!" "DAMMIT not again" I said as I heard David go like a fucking mad man with his sword. I never really like the fact that he carried a sword it just meant that he always carried a bigger blade then mine and that ticks me off. Id have more satisfaction twisting the blade in my enemy's stomach then he would hit a fucking swish swish stab stab. If theres anything Id love more than looking deep in a sad painful dying mans eyes It would gladly be taken to be my #1 thing to do but its an addiction. His sword reminded me nothing of that. David cartwheeled over one of the beasts and on jumped after him about to get him. Throwing down my knife I swing out my rhino while (doing the action the rhino hit ones face not what I meant to do) P-TAFF! "thanks 4" said David as the bullet collided with its skull.

They ran "fucking wusses!" I yell as the lot of them run off. "Stay frosty guys, I want damage reports in 5" "give us 6 minutes girls and we can get moving" David said. Grunting and looking away from the group I felt pissed not being able to kill more fuckers. Not having a reason to fight my senses snap back. Feeling blood all over my face I gasp was I hit? Feeling my forehead I fucking hit my self in the face. Goddammit I did something stupid again, Ill just keep it on for now to remind me what happened I tried to make myself think that. "Actual, we are low on ammo but there are no new injuries." Doug told David. No shit were low on ammo there were maybe 200 of them and we only usually carry 6 mags and the freaks took about 8 shots a piece before there insides were all fucked up.


	8. Chapter 6: Love is a Weakness

I looked down and my M249 and noticed it was out of ammo along with my .45. Doug's gun went silent, Then Gaige's , And finally Tyler's went silent. We had SISI coming in on our position and we were out of ammo with no bullets left for ourselves. In a matter of seconds enemy fighters we on our position with gun to our heads. They drug me a little bit away from my team and they lined my friends, my teammates… My brothers up and started cutting off their heads forcing me to watch. I was crying, I have hardly ever cried in my life but now was the time. They walked to me and the SISI soldier dropped his blade on my neck.

I shot up to a sitting position and was forced to lay back down in pain. I clutched my stomach in pain "Take it easy you're safe and what ever you just saw was a dream" I heard a calming stern voice say. I opened my eyes and looked at the man… At least I thought I opened my eyes, I couldn't see out of my left eye. I moved my hand in front of my face. "Let me go over your injuries first" The man said, He was wearing black pants and an over shirt and a bright green scarf. "You had a large puncture wound in your lower left abdomen, you had a minor concussion, also… your left eye was destroyed". "What about my squad" I asked. "Minor concussions and broken fingers"He replied. "What about that one girl...Did she survive?" I asked referring to black? no Blake was her name thats what Yang yelled before I saw her. "Miss Belladonna survived because of your actions, although she's still out cold, you woke up first". "Still? how long have I been out" I asked. "4 days, but I need to ask you some questions". "Shoot"I said. "First why did you help Miss Belladonna, you could of stayed where you were and not saved her."He asked me. 'Miss Belladonna must be Blake' I thought "Iv been a warrior all my life... and... I know what its like to lose someone so I'v vowed to give my own life if it means that those around me may go on and live theirs" I said. "Ok, now who are you, and where did you come from" The man asked "Also my name Ozpin". "I'm Captain Reaper serial number 14011337, I'm part of the United States of America Special Forces, Last place I knew where I was was Russia" I answered. "Ah your teammates said the same, well I sensed 4 days ago that there was suddenly a large pool of aura, Iv concluded that whatever happened where you last were shot you into a different world, Our world to be exact" Ozpin explained "and after looking into the matter, I've found no way to get you and your team back home". "Then what are me and my squad supposed to do" I asked. "Well Miss Rose told me the stories you told them about your past and your fights in the Forever Fall, and I've decided that if you wish you can train here at beacon the become Hunters" He told me. "Hunters?" I questioned. "Yes, hunters basically a soldier except you don't fight for one kingdom or country as you call it" He said. "And what do these hunters fight for?"I asked "The world"He said.

After about an hour of talking he allowed me to talk to my squad. "David, thank god you're alright" Doug said hugging me. "Guys, I need to talk about something" I said. "Guys we're not going home" I started "It's been an honor serving next to you, but this is your chance for a new life, you don't have to be a soldier anymore". "You think i'm leaving you David Grim Reaper for life" Doug said looking me in the eye. "Thats the thing.. I'm stepping down as leader, im joining Beacon and training to become a Hunter" I said.

Doug stepped up "In the end we will be strangers to ourselves, we will live in ignorance and purchase our happiness. We will all let our country control our soul and we won't know the season or what is the reason we are standing there holding our blades". Tyler Stood up "We will fight our proxy wars and become our own masters shedding blood underneath the stars. When our guard is down we will all agree that violence breeds violence but in the end it has to be this way". Gaige said taking his "hat" off "When the sun sets we will never forget the red sun over paradise shedding down a blood red light". "After the battle we will bare our scars and know that only love is with us now, something warm and pure and we will know that once the dust of battle settles the war still rages within". I finished remembering my dream about SISI.

"Beside D" Doug started. "I was going to stay at beacon anyway" He said locking hands with Yang. I looked at the two "Holy shit you were right". "What" Doug asked. "Big Guns do get you big tits". All of Grim Reaper, Ruby, and Yang laughed at this comment. "Oh yeah I made this for you David" Tyler said handing me a large piece of cloth "its for your eye". "Yeah why would I leave beacon or the squad, I have a girlfriend" Gaige said really far behind in the conversation. "Who" I asked, He pointed at White "How the… never mind just know hes really good at blowing things".

"David… you should really look into finding someone" Doug said. "Im still a soldier Doug and love is a weakness when you can die at any moment"I said as I started walking away. '_I fucking hate it when he brings up love… like theres someone out there for me'_ I found a staircase and I went up to the roof.

I was on the roof for about ten minutes reminiscing on my past knowing that there was a new life ahead of me. "You not very big on love?" I heard someone say behind me. I looked back and saw Ruby "When you can die at any moment, you don't think about trivial things like love" I Replied. "There has to be more behind it" She said sitting next to me. "*sigh* Every girl I fell in love with never returned from their missions, even then there's no one out there for me". "Why is there no one out there for you?". "Theres a reason I was coded Grim Reaper Actual, I am the angel of death killing is what i'm good at, and I was named that because of my brutality in battle" I said grimly "There was no reason for me to fight just that somebody put a gun in my hand". "I'm sure you'll find someone" Ruby smiled at me "Come on we are going into town to get you guys some gear". "What about you" I asked "Do you love?". "Boys are gross" Ruby said with a grossed out look on her face.


	9. Chapter 7: Eyes of Amber

We spent about 4 hours in town before we had to go back because my stomach wound opened up. We went to about 7 different stores before we got our gear figured out. I went to a weapon store Ruby recommended. "Welcome to Okasan's Weapon Shop" The shopkeeper said. "Uh Hi im in need of some weapons and armor" I told Okasan. "Ah yes now do you want to look at my selection or do you want custom made equipment"He asked. "Uh Beacon is paying for my gear so custom I guess" I replied. So for about an hour I designed a suit of armor that had a kevlar like vest with a metal helmet that folds out over my head on demand. Its Blood red based. Along with this Ruby picked out a black cloak for me saying "The Grim Reaper should at least look the part". A long with this I noticed how Blake fought with her "ribbons" and designed red ones and blades that went with them. My style of fighting would switch from standard samurai sword combat to essentially blades that I threw at people, Using .45 caliber pistols in the hilt of the blades I could shoot if we could figure out a way to "Pull the trigger". "Well this is an Interesting build Okasan will get on the way and you will get free pudding" He yelled as he ran off very quickly.

I made it back to Beacon before everyone else and I found Yang in Blake's room in the hospital. "How is she" I asked. "I dont get it her blood levels are fine, her pulse is fine, and she's healing quickly because of her aura, but she just won't wake up". "Yang" I started "Go get some sleep, I'll stay here in case she wakes up, my brothers only been with you for a few days and hes already worried sick about you". "But...Ok" Yang complied. I stayed there for 2 hours just listening to the heart monitor Beep...Beep...Beep...Bee I fell asleep.

I woke up 4 till 9. I just noticed Okasan never told me when my equipment would be done. _'Okasan was weird, he might be good at making weapons but he told me I would get free pudding'_ I was broken out of my thoughts when a pair of amber eyes opened "A..actual?" "Oh hey you're awake finally" I said. "How long was I asleep?" Blake asked. "I was out for four days so you would be five days" I replied. "Why...why did you help me" She questioned. "What else was I supposed to do you need help so I helped" I answered. "But you were hurt you should've stayed where you were" She countered. "And you would have died, as a soldier and a squad leader its my duty to make sure those around me survive even if it costs me my own life" I pointed to my left eye "Doesn't matter what the cost Ill give anything to make sure others survive". She sat up and cried in pain, I reached forward to stop her but succumed to my own pain "Ow just take it easy Ozpin should know you're awake before you try to start moving". "What injuries did you have beside your eye Actual ?" She asked. I sat up holding my stomach "I had a concussion, and when it hit me I had a branch impale me" She cringed "Also my names David not Actual, Should I go get Ozpin or..." "No please just stay here I don't want to be questioned about you guys just yet...Its nice just to talk" She smiled. I smiled back, "What did I miss" She asked. "Well Doug my brother started dating Yang, Gaige started dating White..." I was interrupted. "Weiss" She corrected. "Weiss, and last night we went and got new equipment"I finished. "So are you guys coming to Beacon?" She asked. "Yeah we don't know what all's going on with that, just that we are" I answered. "What was the worst injury you've ever had" Blake asks. "This tops everything"I said while pointing at my stomach wound "But before that on a mission I got shot in the knee, basically destroyed it nothing but meat and uniform left". "David I brought you some some foo...Blake" Ruby screamed as she walked in. "Hey Ruby" Blake said sounding slightly disappointed. _'She said she just wanted to talk, that must be why she sounds disappointed'._ "I'll go get more food" Ruby said handing me some food which I just gave to Blake.

About Ten minutes of eating and talking to Blake later "Can Grim Reaper and Team RWBY report to the dueling arena" Came from an intercom. "Come on" Blake said trying to get out of the hospital bed. "What do you think your doing" I said. "Im not going to sit here, im coming whether you like or not" Blake told me.


	10. Chapter 8: Pure Pudding Nose Bleeds

"Today we test your abilities in melee combat" A woman named Goodwitch said while handing me a sword. "Miss Rose" Ruby stood up "Mr. Reaper Actual, you're up first".

Me and Ruby stood facing each other "Begin". In a split second Ruby was in my face, She took a swing at me with her scythe, I parried it and stumbled losing my footing. "Come on David you're getting beaten by a little girl" Doug yelled getting a glare from Yang. Before she could attack again I tried a downwards diagonal swing, but when my sword left my right eyes line of sight I had no idea when to swing back up, and instead followed through the first slash and flipped my self of the onto ground. I heard laughter from behind me, fast as lightning Ruby brought her fist down on my stomach reopening my wound. I cried out in pain _'this injury tops all of my previous ones.'_ Ruby backed off, I stood up and threw the sword to my right. _'Wont be able to use is if i can't see what i'm doing'_, Ruby sheathed her scythe and charged me. She went for another gut punched but I was prepared, I side stepped her punch, got behind her and one hit quit her in the back. She fell to the ground, but once I got near she took off again with her inhuman speed. In a matter of seconds of her running there was a cloud of rose petals creating a "smoke" screen. There was an electrifying sensation in my hands and soon through my whole body. Soon my strength and speed was back, Ruby tried attacking me from behind using her smoke screen. The sudden movements of the petals gave her away. I turned around as she was about to punch me, I punched her fist which in turn stopped her fist and "Tazed" her. As she was stunned I punched her in the throat. A loud buzzer went off and the petals dissipated. "Reaper Actual Wins".

I helped Ruby and we went back up to our teams. "Bad day to wear a white shirt David" Blake said pointing at me. I looked down and I was covered in blood. "Have you unlocked your aura yet" Blake asked. "uhhhh", Blake stood up and put her hand on my forehead. She started glowing like purple-ish and after a moment I was glowing blue. "Your auras..David?" Blake said sounding worried. My vision faded out, Bzzzz "AHH" I screamed as I started being electrocuted. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME". Just as soon as it started it stopped. I opened my eye my shirt was burned and charred at my feet, I threw up and after a few seconds and I stood up. "oh my god" Doug said "your wound". I looked at my wound it started to seal up and heal at an alarming rate. "Are you ok, I think the pain was a side effect of your Semblance" Blake said with a worried look on her face. I summoned the electricity to my fist, I don't know how but I just know how to use it. My wound still hurt but I was healed. Buzzz.. Ruby's scroll started to ring "His equipment is done? ok we'll come get it".

About twenty minutes later we were at Okasan's shop. As I went through the door a cup of pudding was thrown at me "Only pure pudding for my customers". Its went to my left side and I tried to catch its but my sense of depth was off and I missed, It hit Blake in the nose. "Sorry Miss" a blur said as it went past us. Okasan showed up behind the counter. "You ok "I asked Blake. "David.. I've been bitch slapped as you described it by a deathstalker, you think pudding is going to hurt me" She said with a smile. Okasan cleared his throat "Your armor and weapons has a really tricky and fun to make, also I made some additions to your armor, try it on" Okasan said putting a case of the table pointing to a backroom.\

Surprisingly the suit was easy to put on. It looked better than I thought, it stayed skin tight with metal and kevlar chest armor, Metal knee, bicep, and forearm armor. It had Rubber and metal boots that were almost knee high. It also had a metal piece on my chest bone that held the front part of my helmet, and a part in the back that held the back part of my helmet. The forehead, chin, left bicep armor, knee pads, and chest pieces had a red color while the rest had black. I walked out into the mainroom, "Jesus David thats BA" Doug said. "Ah, now try opening the helmet" Okasan instructed. Using my aura I activated the helmet. It folded out over my head when they connected my HUD activated there was an issue though "Uh I can only see one side of my HUD". "Ah that might be an issue I'll think of ways to fix it, but we still need a way to pull the trigger on your blades". "do you think I could fire the rounds off with electricity" I asked now knowing what my semblance was. "Great Idea, here" he said handing me a silver case which I guessed had my blades "Goodbye" and with that we went back to beacon.


	11. Chapter 9: Domestic Abuse

"David Reaper" Goodwitch approached me as soon as we got back "After reviewing your fight against Miss Rose, Iv deduced you're not combat capable with your eye missing". "So what am I supposed to do about that" I said. "Well you could either not become a hunter, or get cybernetic surgery that you may or may not survive" Goodwitch told me. "Well do I have a choice… I'll take surgery". "What what if you don't survive" Blake said once again with a worried look on her face. "Its the choice i'm making" I said.

Doug's P.O.V.

"Are you sure David, Blake is right what if you don't survive" I said worried about my brother's choice. "then I don't survive, and thats that"David said walking away with Goodwitch. "I hope you die" Tyler screamed. "I love you" I heard Blake murmur. "Wait Blake you do?" Yang asked. "You should've told him" I said.

4 hours later… David's P.O.V.

I woke up in a medical room. "Ah Mister Reaper Actual, you're awake and alive I have to say you're very lucky you survived that" the doktor said to me. "What all was done to me?" I asked able to see out of both eyes. "We repaired your hearing to 110%, we remade your knee, and be gave you a new eye compound"The doctor said. "Also you're cleared to leave whenever you want" He said leaving the room. I stood up making my way to Ruby's Team's Dorm Room. '_This is great my knee doesn't hurt anymore and its actually useable' _I thought making it the door. I knocked on the door, right when it opened someone hugged me "Oh hi Blake" I said. She hit me on the forehead "Thank god you're alive". We walked into the room but it was just me and Blake. "Where is everyone"I asked. "Ruby is getting us food, Doug and Yang went on a date, Tyler went to go get his kit figured out, and Gaige and Weiss went into town" Blake replied.

"How'd the surgery go"She asked failing to make a conversation. "I was asleep the entire time". "Its just...I was worried about you I didn't think you would survive" She said. "Why… why were you worried about me, you have no reason to worry about me" I replied. '_There's truth in that she has no reason to' _"Because I love you" She said looking me in the eyes '_And that's why, I love her… I do but we've know each other for two days'._ She looked at me "Thats what I afraid of… That you may not feel the same way" She started to cry. '_ugh of course she would start to cry'_ Just now I noticed I had a HUD on my left eye and it had a radar that displayed a life form right outside the door "Ruby if thats you come in". Just as I thought Ruby walked in "Sorry I didn't want to disturb you guys". I walked over to Blake and wrapped my arm around her "Its not that I don't love you its just that I was thinking that we hardly know each other". "If i may interject Blake you should tell him about who you are" Ruby said while doing her homework. "David… Do you remember the person you ran too when you brought me to beacon". "Yeah he had a tail it looked like" I said guessing what was going to come. "He did… Me and him are…". "Faunus" I finished "I heard a lot about that race and how they are treated in town". I hugged her "I do love you, and I don't care if you're a faunus, and I don't believe in the way they're treated". Thats when she kissed me "Aww your guys are so cute" Ruby said. We were still kissing when Tyler burst in saying "Reaper how do I put a belt on". Tyler paused when he saw me and Blake kissing and said "I'm waiting, Also whens my turn". I stood up unbuckled my belt and beat the shit out of Tyler "Ok im leaving". Blake and Ruby were laughing as Tyler ran with his pants down. I walked back and held Blake and layed down on her bed "So one question… do you do anal". And thats the first time Blake beat me.


	12. Chapter 10: Dust! Now With More Uses

"Ah but you are so blind Actual you lead your squad to their deaths". Boom the Nuke went off. I woke up my hand in Blake's I couldn't see out of my left eye. Doug and Yang were bloody and dead to my right. I dont know where everyone else was. Blake was taking shallow breaths "Blake wake up". "Blake please wake up" I said shaking her hand and then a single gunshot went off, and she was gone. I looked up there was the V.I.P. "You mother fuck" He pulled the Trigger.

I shot up, I was breathing heavily. Team RWBY welcomed us into their dorm while Ozpin figured out what to do with us. Its been three days since me and Blake hit it off. "David? what's wrong" Blake had woken up when I shot up. "…just a dream" I said getting control of my breathing. I laid back down and she curled up next to me putting her head on my chest "Do you wanna talk about it". "In the morning"I replied I always had trouble sleeping but with her here I had no trouble. After about a minute of holding her I fell back asleep.

The rest of the night went good. The next day we were in the cafeteria. I sat down next to Blake with Ruby and Yang acrossed from her. Blake was eating a tuna fish sandwich, I gave her a questioning look. "What" she asked taking a bite from her food. "Tuna...Nuff said".

Gaige crashed down next to me "DAVID". "What"I said, Gaige threw a bag of red fire dust at me. Gaige starts bainging on the table chanting "Do it Do it Do it". I looked at Blake, she was shaking her head no. "Ugh fuck it" I took a large hit of the dust "FUCK YA" Gaige yelled. Ruby and Yang started laughing, Blake sighed "We might have to fight in the arena today, and your snorting dust, I thought I was dating a squad leader not an idiot". I was fine though soon after we hear "Grim Reaper and Team RWBY please report to the Arena" from the intercom.

"This next fight is between Team CRDL and Mr. Reaper Actual" Goodwitch said. "David, you're still in pain from your injury you don't have to fight" Blake said once again worried about me. "Dont worry Kitten ill be fine"I kissed her and left to gear up.

I walked out onto the battle floor, there was Carden the team leader, some school bully that need to be put in place. There was Russel another bully, he was some fag with a mohawk. Then there was Sky and Dove some snobs but I don't worry about them as threats. I activated my helmet, I found a way to wear the cloak Ruby got me so when it "Builds" the helmet it also puts the hood over my head. I drew my blades this was the first time id even seen them out of the case, I conducted electricity to the blades which in turn opened the tri blades. Using my aura I connected my ribbons to the blades. "Begin" Goodwitch started the match. I stood my ground, Russel charged me. I threw my blade to the right using my heads up display to calculate my trajectory and all that bullshit, to simply put it I threw my blade to the right and brought down electric hell. He tried to parry but last second I pulled my trap card. Using my semblance I shot electricity from my arm up the ribbon to the firing mechanism. The .45ACP bullet fired behind the blade putting more force into hitting Russel right in the throat with the blunt side of the blade. "Russel has been eliminated" Goodwitch sounded. Next was Cardin, he came at me with his mace. He reached his mace over his shoulder to hit me, befor he could complete the swing I countered by kicking him in the chest and electrocuting his upper body. This caused him to drop this mace. Sky and Dove were trying to flank me '_Smart but you gave yourselfs away, just like SISI rookies, Wait Snoop Dogg? oooooh' _I thought, One second I was fighting team CRDL and now I was fighting Fiddy Cent, 2pac, and Snoop Dogg. Only now did I notice my Electricity was red not blue and my vision had red "borders". "Im so high right now" I threw my Blades and shot them so my ribbons would wrap around Cardin's mace. I spun my whole body causing the mace to get air and smash into Sky and Dove's heads and catching Cardin in the chest. "Cardin is red, Sky and Dove are eliminated" Goodwitch called. While Cardin was stunned I hooked my blades on his chestplate from a distance. Using my electricity I threw him into the air with my blades still attached. I charged my electricity in my legs causing me to shoot into the air, Along with this I pulled him into me. Using built in flaps on my suit I angled my feet forward and smashed into his chest breaking his armor.

"Match Winner Reaper Actual" I heard as I landed. I quickly made my way to my team. I suddenly got very hungry and the 'People Like Grapes' grape soda machines were now doritos and mountain dew. In the back of my mind I could hear saying "Smoke weed everyday". When I made it to Grim Reaper and RWBY I embraced Blake and whispered "You have no idea how high I am". "Really...We have a assebally to go to" She snapped obviously pissed that I was intoxicated. "Why"I asked. "You guys are getting your teams" Ruby replied.


	13. Chapter 11: Team RRWWBBYY

"Grim Reaper please step forward" I left the support of Blake's shoulder and Stood at attention with Doug to my left, Tyler to his, and Gaige to his. "You went down in history as some of the greatest soldiers to live, and in your final moment you died for your kingdom and was reborn in ours, Today we give you a team and call upon you for assistance in defending the world" Ozpin gave his speech. "David Reaper you've served your team for years but now I must ask you to step down" I nodded. "For the first time we will have a team larger than four people". "Many know our teams are named for their personal names and some happen to share a color with their name". '_Team Red White Black and Yellow' _"David, your team is going to be added to team RWBY, For you Actual you will be a second B in the name, You are Blue because of your electricity". "Doug, yours was more traditional, you will be a second Y in the name, you will be Yellow for your blonde hair". "Tyler while your leader was in a coma we learned your ability was healing, this gave you a red aura, You will be a second R in the name". "And finally Gaige you will be a second W in the name for your ability to turn invisible, This means you need to be as pure as the air around you, White being the purest color". And in unison my team said "Together we are a powerful force as one's mind body and soul, Let no evil enter nor attempt to reduce us Because of the beliefs we hold. And with this love, combined with our strength, We ward off pain and stress. Grim Reaper I am, wholeheartedly, In life and in death!". "The one and only D-O-Double G" I added still high on dust. "Welcome to Beacon" Ozpin turned to the crowd "And dont forget that the dance is coming up in a month".

One Week Later...

I shot up in bed '_Every Night...at least I get more sleep than I used to'_. It was Saturday 6:45 from what my HUD told me. I looked to my right, there was a pair of amber eyes looking at me. "David we should talk about your dreams" She said, She wasn't doing all that well herself, she had sleepless marks under her eyes and shes been hardly eating. "I've had my dreams for five years of my life and i'm getting more sleep than I ever had, If anything we should talk about yours". "Im fine" She told me. '_bullshit we all know you're not'_ "No your not… come on just talk to me". "Later"she replied.

5 Hours Later

"We can defeat the white fang" Blake argued. '_Shes over worried about the White Fang so shes losing sleep'. _"I grew up in it I know how they work" She continued. "Blake the worst thing you could do is get so worked up over it like you are, Trust me"I said. "David you don't understand, This is something I have to do, I have to make this right for all races, I trained with them since I was a child, I have more experience with you". I stood up my anger getting the best of me "Bullshit ever since I was able to walk, hold a gun, and take orders I trained, I wasn't the only one either, We were known as the Bad Company who later became Grim Reaper, I never had a reason to fight… My only reason was that someone put a gun in my hand and told me to kill". And with that I left, where did I go? I dont know but I went somewhere where I could think and not kill the love of my life.

Ruby's P.O.V.

"Where is he going?" I asked. Blake started to cry "Great I drove him off, Why do I always mess things up". "Hey remember that time we met Snoop Diggity" Gaige said trying to lighten the mood.

1.5 Years Ago...Actual's P.O.V.

So Grim Reaper decided to take me to a Snoop Dogg Concert, It was all good the decor was… not surprising would that be the word? There was bags of like weed all over the walls. About an hour later Snoop Dogg went around to meet the fans. "Hey, guys how are you doing… did you enjoy the songs?"Snoop Dogg asked. "Yeah it was good" We all said in unison."Hey Snoop… Is the weed on the walls real?"I asked. He shot me a smile "No". Minutes later Snoop challenged me to a fight. I'll spare the details because it was a two hit quit on his part. When he fell to the ground I yelled "Da Da Da motha fucka, im the one and only D-O-Double-G bitch". We decided to leave the concert and go to a local bar, we were under the legal limit but because we were soldiers we could say fuck it and get shit faced. Four shots of vodka later we started to leave a guy with a gold medallion, a paper bag over his head, sandals and a towel around his waist. the bartender said "Mister Diddlez". "Who is he" I asked the bartender, The bartender was a early twenty year old of Spanish descent with short black hair named Ray. "Mister Diddlez? He's ashamed of being a diddler but hes also a champion at it" Ray answered. Mister Diddlez looked at me "I got two watches on because its always time to diddle". 4 started to sing do not diddle kids. As we started to leave one of the patrons picked up a ladder to hit someone with it and yelled "You can find what you're looking for at the Home Depot".

1.5 Later

Present

"Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single handedly taking down a corrupt organization that is conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale, say Aye!"

"Yes I love it when your feisty" Yang said pointing at Blake.


	14. Chapter 12: Night Clubbin

Actual's P.O.V.

Three Days After He Separated From Team RRWWBBYY

Location… Unknown

I decided to go to a bar… lets just say they didn't like that I was friends with "Blondie". I walked in and had guns pointed at me. My anger still getting the best of me I shot one of the men with Torment Whip (My main weapon). And as you would expect they all shot. Using one of my armor abilities which I named "Zeitlupe", this caused my senses and reflexes to increase making things seem like I was going in slow motion hence the naming, but in reality I was just moving very fast. I put a marker on each bullet while they were moving slow which in turn made my HUD in my eye start calculation trajectory so I could dodge them. Once my helmet was folded out I took the Torment Whip and slammed them to the ground in front of me which in turn forced me up into the air and knocked down the armed men. The DJ which looked like Deadmau5 except with a bear head pulled out a tommy gun and started to shoot at me. Landing I used my semblance to run forward spinning the Torment Whips in front of me I deflected the bullets. Once I got close to the stand I threw the Torment Whips and Hooked him by the shoulders. I flipped my body stopping my speed instantly breaking the wall and ground behind me, and while I had the DJ hooked I started running forward pulling him behind me like a kite. Once I got to the other armed men I spun and flung the DJ knocking the remaining men out. Two girls came out, the first who looked a little like Ruby charged me with claws on her hands. Using the Torment Whips I parried and using my fists I hit her using standard CQC/MMA stance. She was good at fighting "Fist Range" melee but as always when it came to "lower" fighters I was better. '_Man when will I find someone when can actually be a challenge to someone who graduated top of his class with a 110% in MMA/CQC' _I thought not having any difficulty with this fight.

She fell back and the second girl came forward. Looking at her heels I could tell she majored in kicking, given the she had blades on her heels. '_Shit a kick fighting major...this may be difficult'_ I thought, Because of my knee I never trained in kicking '_I should work on that now that I got surgery'_. After what I would call dancing my HUD picked up on her kicking pattern and told me when to catch her foot. Using my HUD to my advantage I caught her foot and punched her in the throat while she was falling I slammed my elbow down on her leg dislocating and breaking it.

Yang's P.O.V.

I pulled Bumblebee up to the curb, I took my helmet off and looked back at Doug who had a horrified look on his face. "Come on my friends in here" Silently laughing at his reaction to my driving. I started walking towards the club, Ruby decided to split us up to look for the White Fang.

3 Hours Earlier

"Ok guys todays the day, the investigation begins" I heard my little sis say. "Glad to see we're taking this seriously" Weiss retorted. "Hey we've got a plan thats...moderately serious" I said. "Everyone remember their roles" Ruby asked. Weiss explained her and Ruby's roles. "The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members, if I can get in I might be able to figure out what their planning" Blake said "And if Doug's suspicions are correct this may be where David is". I explained how me and Doug were going to the nightclub to "Visit" Junior again. And finally the Rest of Grim Reaper were going to go retrieve their kits and give us support if needed.

3 Hours Later

Hei Xiong's Nightclub.

As I walked up to the Club some of the guards spotted me and ran inside screaming "SHES HERE". I blew open the door and walked in saying "Guess whos back". In return I got a bunch of guns pointed in my face. "Stop… stop" Junior said obviously not wanting fix up his bar again "Blondie you're here". I took notice to one of the girls I fought having a broken leg, and there were blood stains around. "Look" Junior started "Whatever you're looking for, your friend already came to get". "Who" Doug asked. "That man with the red ribbons on his hands and a black cloak, He killed three of my men and broke Melanie's leg" He said looking grim. "What did he come here looking for" Doug said giving me a look. "He wanted to know where some White Fang recruiting bases were" Junior said. We spent about 5 minutes talking about this cloaked killer and where he went, Junior told us that we went to the White Fang base that Blake was going too. "Should we tell her" I asked Doug. "No… in a stealth mission the last thing you want is for your position to be given away from a radio call" He answered. "Everyone if you can hear me we need back up" I heard Blake say over the radio.


	15. Chapter 13: Reunion

Actual's P.O.V.

1 Hour before Yang and Doug make it to the Nightclub

Location… Back Alleyways

I learned from Hei Xiong that tonight was a White Fang meeting. After casing the area I found that I could enter through the air vents. I ran up the wall using my semblance and I entered the building. '_God I hate vents… this is like my time in Alaska'_ I thought remembering my journey through vents almost 1 year ago. I found an exit where I could drop onto the rafters. I took a look around there was something large covered with a tarp, windows the the east of the building, and a power box near the back wall, and man there was a lot of people… wait '_is that? no… yes it is… Blake what are you doing'_ I thought spotting Blake in the Crowd. I had to hold myself back from going down and apologizing for my actions the day I left.

Blake's P.O.V.

5 minutes after Actual starts infiltration

I walked up to the guard letting my ears free of the bow. "Go ahead ma'am" The guard said handing me a grim mask. I donned the mask and listened to Torchwick's speech , out of the corner of my eye I noticed some movement and spotted a cloaked man with a red glowing helmet in the rafters. '_Dammit David what are you doing here… did you follow me?'_ I thought somewhat hoping he could read my mind. Almost as if he could the red lines looked down at me directly. I looked back at Torchwick and he was staring right at me. He broke his stare at me and took the tarp off the giant mass that was on stage and he continued his speech. I caught something about there being a new operation in the south-east. "Will all new recruits please come forward" one of the guards yelled. Torchwick gave another look at me and noticed who I was. David must of noticed that because he jumped down beside me and shot electricity towards a power box at the back of the room causing the system to overload and the power to go out. "Run to the window" He yelled with his voice muffled by his helmet.

We jumped through the window breaking the glass, but in our escape Torchwick got inside the mech suit and burst out of the walls chasing us. We jumped to a nearby hangar running across the rooftops "Got any reinforcements" David called to me. "Everyone if you can hear me we need back up" I called over the radio. We were running out of roofs to jump on "David we don't have anywhere to run" I called. "Got it…. Uh…. Jump to the highway" He said. "What… we wont make it" I said, there was truth in that we couldn't jump that far and theres nothing to hook my ribbons to. "Just do it… I got you" He called with the flaps on his suit opening. I jumped '_oh no thats a far jump'_. David caught me in his arms on the jump and spun and activated the thrusters on his boots. We made it to the highway where I jumped from him down to a car, He did the same except parallel to me. But Torchwick gave chase and jumped down to the Highway. '_Damn I wish he would give up'_ I thought. Somewhere behind the mech I could hear the unmistakable sound of Bumblebee. Me and David started jumping between cars, while Yang and Doug chased the mech. I could hear the sounds of Doug's rifle behind us. To counter the gunfire that mech started flinging cars at Bumblebee. "Blake im in position" Ruby called over the radio. Weiss jumped down from a higher road and created an ice slick that the mech slide on and dropped off the highway. Ruby was waiting for the mech at the bottom, we all jumped down next to her. "We've retrieved our weapons we are coming to your position, ETA 6 minutes" Tyler called over that radio


	16. Chapter 13: Metal Cog Tango

Actual's P.O.V.

MG Tango Classification Fight

"Freezer Burn" Ruby called using the code word for Yang and Weiss to attack while we stand by. Blake stood next to me, "Actual, Blake im going to call Black Lightning you guys will attack at the same time" Ruby said. Yang and Weiss created a smoke screen and in it we kept changing positions. Roman kept taking shots at us, "David theres a juncture box near the northwest Ubercharge your aura" Ruby called. I ran to the northwest using the smoke cover as my shroud, when I got to the power box I opened it up and started to "Absorb" the electricity inside the lines. "Checkmate" Ruby yelled calling for Blake and Weiss to attack. Weiss out down a "Cognitive" Glyph to enhance Blake's attack allowing her to to cut missiles mid flight, Similar to me using electricity to "Lengthen" my blades. "Ladybug" Ruby yelled which meant for her and black to attack, in this attack they were able to dismember a gun from the mech's arm. Thats when Yang attacked, the mech smashed her into a wall and punched her into it breaking the wall. Doug got pissed and started shooting the mech to no effect however. "Yang" Blake yelled worried about her partner. "Dont worry" Ruby said to Blake and Doug "with each hit she gets stronger and she uses that energy to fight back, thats what makes her special". I fell to my knees I was immune to being electrocuted because of my semblance, but in high concentrations like this it was overpowering my immunity. "David change of plan blue flames" Ruby yelled to me. With the two of us OP like this we could easily defeat it. Yang broke the arm off the mech and was kicked by it. "Bumblebee" Ruby yelled, Blake caught Yang with her ribbons. "Ice Flower" Ruby and Weiss started to shoot ice bullets at the mech attempting to slow it down. In my charged up form my anger increased from the pain, I tried not to but my eyes changed from green and yellow to deep navy blue and I was pissed. Yang swung on Blake's ribbon on direction and I swung from mine another direction. We smashed into the mech with our fists out, I released a large burst of electricity causing the mech to fall apart. Roman stood not affected from the destruction of the mech, Yang shot a round at him. Then a pink, white, and brown jumped in front and deflected the shot. "Ladies, Gentlemen… Ice queen always a pleasure. Neo if you would" Roman taunted. The girl bowed and I shot a burst of electricity at her using up all my power, when it struck her they shattered like glass. Along with shattering it gave a vision of my past.

8 years ago

"If you do not kill these men then I kill your brother and torture you to death" The man in front of me said with a blade against Dougs throat. "I will do what you ask, if it means his life is spared" I said grabbing an AK from the guard. The man smiled "good, now go kill 10 U.S. Marines".

8 years later

I opened my eyes and I was on my knees. "David?" A familiar female voice said behind me "Are you ok?". I stood up... blades attached to the ribbons around my wrist drug against the ground. "David… David" Theres a voice I recognize it was Doug. I turned around my vision was blurry, I looked for the source of the voices but all that was behind me was dead bodies. My eyes turned back to normal color and my memory started to clear… but the bodies did not. I charged forward to them but… I hit something. I hit my head hard against the ground and when I reopened my eyes Tyler was crouched above me checking my vitals, "Hey" he said when he noticed my eyes were open. I stood up… there were no bodies of my comrades, it was just my imagination. "David… what did you see, talk to me" Doug said. I almost fell again because of how weak I felt "The...the godfather", only now did I notice my helmet was on but when I tried to unbuild it, it put out a message saying "Error: Hydraulics Offline". I manually released my helm "I saw him". "David its over we are in a different world now, and either way you killed him" Doug said "If you need to see a therapist again thats fine we'll get you one". I looked at Blake and was pissed to a low degree "What the fuck did you think you were doing" I pointed at her and she recoiled "What were you doing at a White Fang recruiting base". She retaliated "The same thing as you I was looking for information".

I walked to her and she put her guard up expecting me to hit her but instead.

Blake's P.O.V.

1 minute earlier

Right as David attacked roman and the girl.

Before any of us could lift a finger David attacked and Roman and the girl shattered. David fell the the ground and our scrolls showed his aura as depleted. "David?" I said '_come on David you're stronger than this'_. David stood up and said something about a "Godfather" then immediately got at me for going to the White Fang meeting. He walked to me and in his angered state I expected him to hit me, but instead he embraced me. "I missed my kitten" he whispered in my ear "Im sorry, I shouldnt of done what I did but I here n...". I silenced him with a kiss "I forgive you, but please understand that we should talk about things before you just leave". He smiled "then it looks like we have a long night of talking to do".


	17. Chapter 14:Its not over yet (Author's N)

**So as I have done slightly successful with this story I am redoing it. This story started just out of my random train of thoughts and eventually reached 20 pages. Around page 20 I decided to upload the story to see how much hate I would get for my writing and thoughts. I soon found that some people actually liked the story and at about 31 pages I got a review about my writing being grammatically incorrect. So now that is been pointed out and a poll I hosted proved tedious and unnecessary I have decided to rewrite the story. Most of the story will stay similar but the characters I added will be changed in quite a few ways. For example you learn for about them fast and you can learn what they look like too. The new story will be named RWBY: The Grim Reaper REDUX. Its in the T-Rated section and will hopefully stay that way.**

**Thank you all that read, followed, favorited, and enjoyed my story and I hope to see you at the new one.**


End file.
